Cumpleaños perdido
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Había sido un cumpleaños tranquilo pero, mas allá de eso el se preguntaba si acaso ella se había olvidado de esa fecha, ¿Es que acaso no le importaba? (Fic re-subido)


**Disclaimer:** _SNK no me pertenece y menos los personajes._

* * *

 **Cumpleaños perdido**

Para el su cumpleaños realmente no era tan agradable, cada año era más de pérdidas que de recibimientos y eso lo hacía sentir verdaderamente indiferente más que depresivo.

Tanto su cumpleaños como la navidad se asomaron de una extraña manera, una que él no supo comprender; años atrás en su niñez un cumpleaños y una navidad eran palabras vacías, un día común y corriente, aquel hombre que "cuidaba" de él, parecía feliz de verlo crecer pero era porque sabía pronto se desharía de su existencia. Suspiro. Menudos recuerdos los suyos.

Tal vez al conocer a Farlan e Isabel aminoro las dolencias de esas épocas anuales, hubo sonrisas de parte de ellos y hasta regalos que tal vez solo eran cosas pequeñas y muy insignificantes.

Alzo la vista mirando el techo y recordó que igualmente con su escuadrón y más con Petra había sentido un poco más de ánimo acerca de su cumpleaños, sin embargo ahora…pensó que sería diferente, no habría felicitaciones ni risas a su alrededor. Ya no más se dijo mentalmente.

Su sorpresa fue grande.

Esa mañana despertó con una nota que alguien paso por su puerta, al terminar de alistarse la tomo mirando en esta un mensaje extraño.

 _'Rápido, ve a al comedor…'_

Alzo una ceja dubitativo para hacer una bola aquel trozo de papel tirándolo a un cesto y luego salir con calma hasta aquel lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirar el comedor decentemente decorado con papeles de colores y aunque algo inquietos aquellos chiquillos de "nuevo" ingreso le miraban desde diferentes partes de la habitación sonriendo con un deje de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Fue la chica rubia, Historia quien se acercó sonriéndole, sintió un leve escalofrió ante aquel gesto. Esa chica tenía la habilidad de hacer sentir extraño a los demás o solo a él.

Poco a poco los demás chiquillos se acercaron más confiados entregándole uno a uno algunos presentes ante una Sasha Braus que insistia con comenzar el ligero banquete y a un Jean Kirschtein haciéndola callar tomando su mano guiándola lejos de un platón de panes mientras ella hacia ciertas muecas un tanto infantiles. Esos dos parecían muy cómplices ultimadamente se dijo mentalmente.

Una inexplicable sensación de alivio lo hizo suavizar su ceño al sentarse luego de ver llegar a aquella celebración a sus compañeros hasta a una Riko que a pesar de no tener gran afinidad se acercó estrechando su mano felicitándolo, aquel ambiente se vio ciertamente tenso a los ojos de los demás cuando la peli plateada lo miro con su expresión dura.

— Mis felicitaciones capitán…– Dijo Riko de forma ríspida con un aire de indiferencia casi como Mikasa en su momento.

— Gracias… – Fue lo único que dijo luego de soltar su mano

Los demás no sabían si reír o asustarse sin embargo Nanaba rompió aquel hilo tenso acercándose a palmar la espalda del hombre sonriendo mientras le felicitaba seguida de Mike y Erwin quienes también le sonreían con un deje de preocupación sobre su reacción, más por el contrario el solo asintió de forma tranquila.

Algo le faltaba pensó luego de todo aquel barullo termino…con ayuda de Mike quien tenía más cerca de su dormitorio fue que dirigió todo lo que había recibido de regalos. Extraño. Esos eran sus pensamientos al ver sobre su cama algunos objetos envueltos y con moños no muy bien diseñados quizá por las prisas, se sentó al borde de la cama luego de ponerse cómodo y revisar cada regalo.

De Sasha, Jean, Connie, Historia, Eren, Armin y de una Mikasa…una muy amable Mikasa entre otros.

Desde dulces hasta unos guantes y lo que parecía ser un bloc con hojas…cosas pequeñas, quizá inútiles pero que parecían tener algún valor por el esmero al ser conseguidas.

'Esperamos que le guste…no sabíamos si estaría molesto pero nos arriesgamos en verdad estamos agradecidos y es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted'

Eren parecía animado, no tan apresurado por salir a pelear, no reacio ante la cercanía de Mikasa quien le sujetaba el brazo derecho con ambas manos mientras mostraba una expresión tranquila, casi dulce. Él solo podía asentir a tantas atenciones.

Los vio reír cuando Nifa empujada por un Moblit igual de nervioso que ella la animaba a acercarse y felicitarle…

Se puso de pie de golpe dejando caer las hojas de aquel bloc. Él estuvo realmente tranquilo todo el festejo y el día en realidad, no gritos estridentes, no abrazos asfixiantes, no discusiones y mucho menos lloriqueos absurdos o conversaciones molestas sobre titanes…

 **Hanji**

Claro ella nunca se asomó por el comedor, ni en el campo de entrenamiento y menos por los pasillos o ahí, su dormitorio.

Pero, estaba bien ¿No? Ella no arruino su estabilidad…ella no lo hizo rabiar con sus constantes felicitaciones empalagosas o sus extrañas demostraciones de afecto…fue un día perfecto.

 ** _'No'_**

Salió de su habitación luego de unos minutos, casi era media noche y si él no estaba equivocado ella estaría en su oficina mugrosa metida entre tantas hojas. ¿Es que ella era idiota? ¿Olvidarse de él y de su cumpleaños? Se supone que los amigos como ella tanto parloteaba en las conversaciones que el siempre ignoraba nunca abandonaban en los mejores y peores momentos, entonces donde mierda estaba ella en su momento especial.

Entro de un portazo mirando solo a Moblit y Nifa quienes reían, risa que se esfumo al verlo.

— ¡Capitán!– Dijeron al unísono algo contrariados y sorprendidos de su repentina entrada tan abrupta.

— Donde esta…– Murmuro sombrío mirando por cada espacio de la habitación extrañamente limpia.

— Q-quien…– Nifa cuestionó severamente alarmada ante la mirada de un Levi inquisidor.

— Como que "quien"…pues quien más que la idiota cuatro ojos de mierda, su líder, a donde esta…– Gruño de pura ansiedad al no recibir la respuesta rápido.

Ambos se miraron y luego a él negando lentamente. Antes de azotar la puerta y alejarse logro escuchar que Hanji nunca había aparecido y que ni siquiera en su habitación parecía estar. Justo después Erwin le indico que no logro verla tampoco y ni se diga de Nanaba y Mike quienes negaron cuando el toco a sus puertas.

Nanaba sonrió al ver a Levi totalmente encolerizado y casi rojo como un jitomate al cargar semejante estrés, soltó una leve risa entrando a su dormitorio esperando que Hanji estuviera realmente bien escondida o sufriría la golpiza de su vida, aquel hombre no parecía distinguir entre hombres y mujeres y seguramente estaría listo para darle un buen golpe.

Durante casi hora y media dio vueltas por toda la gran estancia, habitaciones, pasillos, el comedor, el campo de entrenamiento, el camino rumbo al pueblo y nada. Bufo estando por dejar su búsqueda y volver a su cuarto para dormir cuando vio el establo, pensó por un momento y luego se encamino en silencio y casi a tropezones por la oscuridad, entro con cuidado de no asustar a los animales y se quedó de pie en la entrada. Nada. Pensó dispuesto a darse media vuelta e irse.

El leve sonido de sollozos lo hizo alzar una ceja caminando con sumo cuidado para acercarse a donde se supone estaba toda la paja amontonada, entre tanta oscuridad diviso una sombra y si, ahí en cuclillas se encontraba a quien tanto buscaba, sollozando como perro regañado.

— Que mierda haces aquí idiota…– Hablo el pelinegro haciendo a la castaña crisparse ahogando un grito.

El trato de mirarla entre la oscuridad mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, era vergonzoso, esta vez no eran lagrimas infantiles por un titán, estas eran de desolación y decepción pura.

— Q-que haces aquí…– Musito ella tratando de recomponerse.

— ¿No es obvio? Buscarte, levántate este lugar es…perturbador de noche. – Él pudo entender que ella parecía contrariada así que intento no sonar cruel, además que en verdad se sentía algo incómodo al no poder verla y sentirse observado por los equinos.

— Bien…hummm iré en un momento…– Musito, sin embargo el cómo pudo y a tientas sujeto su brazo haciéndola levantarse y salir de ahí, las nubes que cubrían unos minutos antes el cielo ahora parecían irse dándole paso a la luna llena que los ilumino y entonces por fin volteo a verla.

Mejillas rojas y rastros de lágrimas en su rostro lo hicieron suspirar, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo arrojándoselo y ella lo sujeto antes de que este cayera.

— Porque demonios estas aquí, no te vimos en todo el maldito día… – No sintió la capacidad de decirle que era su cumpleaños y había extrañado sus ademanes raros.

Hanji hipo nuevamente y se acercó abrazándolo, se sintió extrañamente incomodo pero no se movió.

— Lo siento…pero el regalo, perdí el regalo y…luego volví y ya no habían más…lo lamento…– Hanji seguía hablando de forma consecutiva disculpándose y el la alejo lentamente para mirarla.

— De que hablas…– Cuestiono contrariado.

— Yo tenía un regalo…un buen regalo pero…de regreso lo perdí entre la gente no se…solo no sé cómo sucedió – Volvió a sollozar cada vez más exaltada volviendo a colocarse en cuclillas abrazándose a sí misma.

El pelinegro suspiro y se colocó en la misma posición que ella, coloco un dedo en su frente llamando su atención cosa que funciono ya que la mujer alzo su vista mirándolo, se sorprendió al observar en él una expresión compasiva y sin ápice de dureza o molestia.

— Gracias…– Murmuro el en un tono suave. — Pero me hubiera sido más agradable que tú y tus consecuentes gritos y esas cosas estuvieran aquí…

Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado de sus propias palabras, pero, era cierto…lo era desde que ambos habían hablado seriamente de sus emociones y aunque nada era totalmente oficial ni entre ellos ni con los demás, estar juntos era importante, tal vez debieron haber dejado en claro la necesidad de la compañía del otro y más en aquellos momentos, pero…dado a sus caracteres quizá tocar el tema era algo problemático, más en él.

La castaña lo observo y se limpió las lágrimas, estaba demasiado depresiva, desde que él había llegado al escuadron, ella siempre le felicitaba, cada día con más ánimo y cercanía pero ese cumpleaños ella por la gran vergüenza ni siquiera pudo asomar la cara y ante su torpeza había perdido la oportunidad de pasar ese magnífico rato. Pero él le agradecía de cualquier forma…

Lo escucho hablar nuevamente y lo analizo, vaya, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido…de ser compañeros a ser amigos y ahora…que, el parecía compasivo pero entonces… ¿la confesión de la vez anterior? Parpadeo lentamente, no tenía un buen regalo…eso volvió a su mente y entonces una luz en su cabeza la ilumino. Él era realmente tímido y esperaba por ella.

Se arrodillo como forma de impulso y se acercó a él solo para presionar sus labios contra los propios, el pelinegro dejo de hablar sorprendido por aquel acto y sin poder evitarlo termino sentado en el suelo frio y polvoriento, tomo los hombros de la mujer pero no se separó al contrario hizo el mismo ademan presionando sus labios.

— Lo lamento…el próximo año te daré un mejor regalo y esta vez no lo perderé…lo prometo. –

— Ya te dije que está bien…no necesito eso…–

Ambos caminaban de vuelta mientras el sujetaba su mano caminando por delante escuchándola hacer los planes para el año próximo y el mirando el camino pedía, no, rogaba que sí, hubiese un próximo año, apretó aquella mano mientras la escuchaba planear airosa.

Entraron silenciosos pasando por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de el, se quedaron estáticos sin mirarse. Que seguía…pensaron ambos aun sin soltar sus manos sin embargo fue ella quien tras un apretón de mano llamando la atención del pelinegro que intento mirarla entre la oscuridad espero ansioso.

— Bueno…yo…es mejor que me vaya. – Sonrió nerviosa sin embargo no se molestó en tratar de soltar la mano que le sujetaba.

Ambos suspiraron y él se limitó a abrir la puerta entrando junto con ella aun impresionada por aquello.

— Que quede claro que solo te quedas aquí porque estas totalmente cegatona y no sería divertido que estés chocando por ahí y yo no pueda burlarme…–

Hanji sonrió al escucharlo, esa era su manera de preocuparse y al estar adentro se quedó de pie en la entrada hasta lograr verlo encender una vela para alumbrar el espacio, Levi por su parte con gran rapidez aparto de la cama todos los "presentes" y las hojas en el suelo acomodando todo ante la mirada de la fémina quien sonreía ante cierta imagen.

Como pudieron y algo tímidos se acomodaron en la cama, ella contra la pared mostrándose algo tímida y el a la orilla percibiendo aquella aura que ella despedía.

— Gracias…– Murmuro Hanji con timidez.

— Esta bien…– Respondió Levi mirando las espaldas de la mujer a su lado encogida, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Ella miro unos minutos la pared parpadeando lentamente ante el silencio y como impulso volteo mirando al hombre frente de si, estaba totalmente calmado, sonrió levemente y con sumo cuidado se acercó recargando su cabeza en el pecho masculino sorprendiéndose al sentir aquellos brazos rodearla para abrazarla atrayéndola, su sorpresa se disipo acomodándose lentamente.

— Feliz Cumpleaños…– Murmuro ella contra su pecho.

— Ya no es mi cumpleaños…– Murmuro el sin separarse.

Hanji comenzó a reír en tono bajito removiendo su rostro hasta toparse con el cuello de su compañero sin poder evitar rozar sus labios, fue un roce inocente pero Levi pudo sentir realmente una sensación de calidez y dulzura. Esa mujer era rara, pero era una rareza que le gustaba. Se mantuvo quieto y agradeció aquel cumpleaños, uno peculiar pero que nunca cambiaria.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Volví para el cumpleaños de mi chico favorito y con un LeviHan que necesitaba hacerlo, ¿Tarde? Si pero esa era la idea…o no pero es que anoche me gano el tiempo. Bueno el punto es que no sé cómo lo hice pero aquí esta espero les gustara y aviso que aquí probablemente entren unos cortos que están naciendo en mí y a parte hare un AU o en eso estoy hare un "prologo" y si resulta se volverá una historia corta, LeviHan obviamente así que dependiendo de muchas cosas espero hacerlo._

 ** _Gracias por leer a todos._**


End file.
